The Secret History of the Foot Clan (chapter 1)
[[Datei:TMNTSFC 100 cover.jpg|thumb|270px|''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #1]]The Secret History of the Foot Clan (chapter 1) ("Die geheime Geschichte des Foot Clans", Kapitel 1) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 9. Januar 2013 *'Ausgabe:' The Secret History of the Foot Clan #1 (IDW) *'Story:' Mateus Santolouco *'Script': Mateus Santolouco & Erik Burnham *'Zeichnungen:' Mateus Santolouco *'Farben:' Joao "Azeitona" Vieira *'Text:' Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''IDW Villains Micro-Series #2: Baxter'' *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #2 Vorkommende Charaktere Gegenwart *thumb|200px|Der Anfang eines WendepunktsTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **Casey Jones **April O'Neil *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Alopex *Dr. Miller Vergangenheit *Foot Clan **Takeshi Tatsuo **Kitsune **Oroku Maji und Masato *''Tetsu Oni'' Handlung Rückblende: Altes Japan: thumb|150px|Die Legende von Tatsuo TakeshiBegleitet von der Stimme eines Erzählers beginnt die Geschichte im Japan der Muromachi-Periode, mit dem Clan der Yuu unter der Führung des Fürsten Ashikaga Yuu. Ashikaga Yuu war ein ehrgeiziger Mann, der Shogun werden wollte, doch seine Ambitionen wurden von einem seiner eigenen Gefolgsleute übertroffen: Takeshi Tatsuo, dem wohl größten Samurai des Yuu Clans. Aus Furcht vor Takeshis steigendem Ruf beschloss Ashikaga eines Tages, Takeshi zu beseitigen, und sandte ihn auf eine falsche Mission in eine Bergregion, wo er von einer Legion von Ashikagas Kriegern überfallen wurde. thumb|left|150px|Die Geburtststunde des Foot ClansTrotz der Überzahl gelang es Takeshi, seine Gegner allesamt niederzumetzeln, doch wurde ihm im Gefecht selbst das Bein abgetrennt, und er drohte an der Wunde zu verbluten. Ab hier weicht die erzählte Geschichte von den wahrhaftigen Ereignissen der Vergangenheit ab: Als Takeshi ohnmächtig im Schnee der Berge lag, wurde er von einer vermummten Gestalt aufgelesen und zu einem versteckten Tempel gebracht. Als Takeshi wieder zu sich kam, war er überrascht, sich lebendig und mit einem beinahe wieder hergestellten Bein zu finden... und der blutige Fußabdruck, den sein neues Bein auf dem Fußboden zurückließ, sollte ihn zu einem Neuanfang inspirieren. Im Anschluss wurde der Yuu Clan systematisch dezimiert, und am Ende starb Ashikaga dahingemetzelt in seinem Bett. Und dahinter steckte niemand anderes als Tatsuo Takeshi, dessen mysteriöses Überleben ihn zu einer Legende machte... Rückblende: Gegenwart: thumb|150px|Jetzt wird's interessantAn dieser Stelle erweist sich die Erzählung als Teil einer Vorlesung an der New Yorker Tech-Universität, vorgetragen von Dr. Patrick Miller, der einer Menge von mehr oder minder aufmerksam lauschenden Zuhörern, darunter April, Casey und den Turtles. Miller trägt darin die Ergebnisse über seine Nachforschungen über den Yuu Clan vor, darunter Teile eines Schriftstücks namens Ashi no Himitsu, einer zusammenfassenden Geschichte des Foot Ninja-Clans, der die Politik seiner Zeit nach dem Fall des Yuu Clans erheblich beeinflusst hat - und geschrieben wurde dieses Werk von keinem anderen als Tatsuo Takeshi persönlich! Die Legende um Takeshi besagt auch, dass er mit einer Hexe namens Kitsune und einem Dämonen, genannt der ''Tetsu Oni'' ("Eisen-Dämon") einen Pakt geschlossen hatte und angeblich das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit besaß. Millers unerwartete Kenntnisse über den Foot Clan haben das ungeteilte Interesse der Turtles und ihrer Freunde erregt, und sie und Splinter beraten sich über eine Möglichkeit, Dr. Miller um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch noch während Splinter seiner Familie aus seiner Vergangenheit als Hamato Yoshi erzählt, was er über Takeshi und Kitsune weiß, wird Dr. Miller nach Beendigung seiner Vorlesung von niemand anderem als Karai angesprochen, welche ihn davon in Kenntnis setzt, dass sich der Rest des Ashi no Himitsu in der Hand einer "privaten Partei" befindet, die gerne seine Meinung darüber hören möchte... Rückblende: Altes Japan: thumb|left|150px|Das Erscheinen von KitsuneDas Schloss des Fürsten Daisuke und die umliegende Stadt stehen in Flammen, und dessen Bewohner sterben auf Takeshis Befehl durch Feuer und Schwert des Foot Clans. Jedoch sind zwei Chunin (mittlere Offiziere) des Clans, Oroku Maji und Masato, der außergewöhnlichen Brutalität ihres Meisters müde geworden und retten soviele Menscheleben, wie sie nur können. Auch ist den beiden Freunden auch Takeshis unheimliche Alterslosigkeit unheimlich geworden, und die beiden vermuten dahinter Dämonenwerk. Auf einmal sehen die beiden ihre Vermutungen bestätigt, als sie zufällig einen dreischwänzigen Fuchs erblicken, der sich auf Daisukes Schloss zubewegt, wo Takeshi sich vor dem geschlagenen Fürsten mit seinem Sieg über ihn brüstet - und vor den Augen der beiden Chunin verwandelt sich der Fuchs in eine Frau mit einer Fuchsmaske! thumb|150px|Das Ende von Tatsuo TakeshiIn den folgenden Monaten spionieren Maji, Masato und einige andere Unzufriedene innerhalb des Foot hinter Takeshi her und entdecken ein allgemeines, gleich beleibendes Muster in seinem Verhalten: Jeden Monat verkriecht sich Takeshi für ein paar Tage, während Kitsune mit einem leeren Beutel nach Westen verschwindet, später mit einem vollen wiederkommt und Takeshi erst dann wieder an die Öffentlichkeit tritt. Was ihm Kitsune liefert, ist ein grünlich schimmernder Trank, welcher seine Jugend wieder herstellt. Nachdem Maji und Masato dieses Geheimnis ergründet haben, überfallen sie und ihre Getreuen Takeshi und Kitsune in ihrem Versteck, bevor Takeshi den Trank einnehmen kann. Ohne seine jugendliche Stärke wird Takeshi ein leichtes Opfer für Maji, doch die Rache schwörende Kitsune entkommt ihren Häschern und verschwindet spurlos. Rückblende: Gegenwart: thumb|left|150px|Die Pläne des ShreddersWährend die Turtles und ihre Familie - besonders Donatello, der nach wie vor der ganzen Reinkarnationsgeschichte alles andere als aufgeschlossen gegenübersteht - sich über ein Treffen mit Miller beraten und Dr. Miller selbst sich in seiner Wohnung ernsthaft Fragen stellt, ob er der fremden jungen Frau vertrauen und sich mit ihr treffen soll (dabei nicht wissend, dass er unter diskreter Beobachtung steht), erklärt der Shredder Karai und Alopex, dass es für den Clan notwendig sei, dass Miller von ihnen Bescheid wissen (und vorerst am Leben bleiben) muss, damit er für den Shredder das verloren gegangene Geheimnis finden soll, welches einst dem Foot Clan zur absoluten Macht verholfen hat. Rückblende: Altes Japan: [[Datei:TMNTSFC_123.jpg|thumb|150px|Der Tetsu Oni]]In der "Zwischenzeit" begibt sich Kitsune nach ihrer Flucht vor Takeshis Mördern zu einem abgelegenen Ort in den Bergen. Sie tritt vor ein seltsames Tor, aus dem dicke, grüne Nebelschwaden wabern, und erklärt einem noch ungesehenen Gegenüber die gegenwärtige Situation im Foot Clan und dass sie weitere Ressourcen braucht, um Rache an den Aufrührern nehmen und dann dessen Eroberungspläne fortsetzen zu können. Auf diese Worte hin tritt Kitsunes und Takeshis Patron durch das Portal: Der fürchterliche Tetsu Oni - ein Utrom! Trivia *Die Identität des Tetsu Oni und die Hintergründe für dessen Operationen auf der Erde werden in ''Utrom Empire'' #3 enthüllt. Neudruckversionen *''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' (Graphic Novel), Juni 2013 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Secret of the Foot Clan Workprint Edition'', November 2014 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 2'' (** 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *April 2016 als Sammelband; Titel: "Die geheime Geschichte des Foot Clan" Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)